Charm of Love
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Mysterious fairy began to serve in Palace of Queen Clarion. Who is she? Why is she hiding her wings under coat? Why is golden dust falling from her? Why does she looks almost like Clarion? What is her real name? Who is she? Why is she so sad? Story of love family tragedy and so much more. Clarion/Milori. Set during Secret of The Wings. It is better that it looks
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys I am now obsessed with Clarion and Milori ship and this crazy idea just popped to my head soooooooo….This is taking place during Secret of The Wings

Tall fairy (strange because other fairies of Pixie Hollow were small) was flying across Winter part of Pixie Hollow,her great golden wings identicall with the ones of queen Clarion waving in the air. She was dressed in long icy blue skirt and matching top without sleeves. Only thing that was saying that she was not completely winter fairy was golden belt,golden leave that was holding together her T-Shirt and her long chestnut hair flying behind her. She had icy blue coat with hood on,so any other fairy she eventually met was not able to see her face. Fairy was old because she was born when Pixie Hollow was young and sparrowman with broken wing had to say goodbye to his love,but her face was as young as face of any other fairy. When she was getting nearer to border,she felt herself getting more nervous.

She crossed the border unseen and began to fly slowly towards Pixie Dust Tree. It was not just Tree that was giving Dust. It was also palace where Clarion lived. She was flying in shadows. When she was near the Tree,she took out a package and dressed herself into grey skirt red sleevles top and forest green overtop behind which she hid her wings. She packed her roally looking clothes and put it under old tree,together with her crown and other things. Then she came out,worrying if her plan will suceed. She was almost sure that it will. Fairies and sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow were welcoming and kind. She was like that too,she was motherly to any other fairies,she was kind and ussualy smiling. But she had her ice half inside her too. She was stern when it came to serious things,and was not breaking laws. That crossing over border was not break of law,she was half warm fairy and half winter fairy. Only thing that she could have problems with was golden dust that was falling from her instantly. She learned to control that but was not able to stop it completely. She came out of trees and stopped pushing back sad and painful memories that were in her mind since she was five years old which was very long ago. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She stopped crying after while. She wiped her cheeks and knocked on back door of palace where servants lived. She knew who will open it. Head servant opened the door and look at tearful young looking fairy almost broke her heart. „What are you doing here. Can I help you?" Fairy with golden wings whom name was Ree lied. She hated lying it was against her personality but she had to do it. „Well.." She wiped tears. ..I am servant talent and I…" Ree did not had to say anything else and fairy pulled her inside. She was so blind with saddnes for that little fairy that she did not noticed that Ree does not fly and has no wings. „What is your name?" Ree whispered because she was planning to be shy,almost like child. „Lea" Head Servant fairy looked at her. „Well your clothes are good so you can work right now if you want to." Ree-Lea now just murmured something in sense of yes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys. I am really gratefull to those wo left review and this is for them! Next Chapter !

Ree was working instantly,without break. She was tired because she was not servant talent,in fact,she was complete opposite. She loved being thaken care off. But this had to go aside. She had to suceed.

Well,you are probably asking,why she had not go to Clarion when she needed to. It was not possible. If ministers only thouht that she is here again,they would kill her. When she was five human years old,ministers kiddnaped her,used the spell taht made her mother forget she exists and sent her to Winter. They said,if she will come back they will kill Clarion and her. To Ree,her death was not matter. Only think that mattered to her was survival of her mother. All this because of some prophecy. Prophecies were dangerous but ministers read it badly. They were mistaken and only Ree knew true meaning of this prophecy. The prophecy soudned like this:

_Lost frgotten daughter will come back,_

_And she will sacrifice herself._

_In the glory of pixie dust,_

_For life of the new fairy,wing and ability to love._

_If her mother will remember she will live,_

_And if she will not,she will die._

Ree was powerful,wise and immortal. She inherited it from both of her parents. One she barely knew and second she did not know. Two weeks had passed since she began to live like Lea,the shy and quiet servant. She was cooking in kitchen,cleaning up,setting up to table,just everything she was told to do. There was only thing she resisted to do-do something that meant to come to Clarions sight. In servants rooms,many rumours were heard. Some fairy crossed to winter and found her sister…when Ree heard this,she knew that her time will come soon. She was continuing to be shy and quiet and she liked it. Butr one day Head Servant said to her. „You will go and bring breakfast to Her Majesty. Her lady-in-waiting is unavailable and you are nice and quiet. Go now."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just next short one

Ree paniked but went up the stairs,hoping queen will not notice same curves they had in their fairies noticed that she has not wings,wery quickly,butthey get used to it without asking why.

Clarion just woke from terrible nightmare. Shaken,she got out of her round,king sized bed with sheets made of rose petals on it. Clarion went to balcony,letting first rays of sun wash away the nightmare. It did,she was queen again and that queen heard very very quiet knock. „Come in." Fairy entered,looking down to floor,holding tray with food. Ree was almost fainting as she was overhelmed with shyness. But she was not pretending now.

Be with such powerflu lady in one room after long time,it was,well,unbearable. Golden dust began to fall for her and she quickly tried to stop it but it fell from her anyway. „Here is your breakfast your majesty." Clarion turned and saw shy fairy with hair colour same as her own. „Oh you are new here,are not you. Please it is just Queen Clarion,not your majesty. If it depended on me,it would be only Clarion but those minister…" She looked closer to fairy. She was looking down to her feet. But then Clarion noticed. „Where are your wings child?"

A/N Sorry it was so short but I have to more stories to write and well,I have to hurry up because my brother wants to watch Alice in Wonderland sooooooooo,cya


End file.
